


As Long as I Got Your Love Next to Me

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Pillars of Colonial Homes [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Eight months into the future, Theo and Liam are packing up to move into their first apartment.Takes place in the PoCH verse, but can be read alone.Inspired by "Better Than I Used To Be" by Mat Kearney & Afsheen





	As Long as I Got Your Love Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> "You never know what you got till it's gone  
> Guess I'll never know cause I know you're my only one"  
> -Mat Kearney & Afsheen, "Better Than I Used To Be"

Theo watches as Liam paces from his bookshelf to the moving box in the middle of the room and back again. The lamp in the corner lights their work as they prepare for their move the next day.

The nineteen year-old werewolf grasps the snowglobe on the second shelf and shakes it gently, watching the grey 'snow' fall around the volcano in the middle. Theo remembers playing with the snowglobe a month or so ago, in lieu of watching his boyfriend getting ready for his senior prom.

>   
>  Liam and Theo were already five minutes late to meet the guys for dinner.
> 
> Theo was perusing the bookshelf in Liam's room, dressed in an all black suit and dress shirt, finished with a grey bowtie. He was ready to go whenever Liam was, but the angry beta was fussing impatiently with his tie, unable to get it right.
> 
> "What's with the Pompeii souvenir?" Theo asked as he shook the mostly black and grey globe, watching as ash fell on the miniature mountain and houses below. "Its a bit morbid."
> 
> "It really is." Liam growled, undoing his tie for what must have been the ninth or tenth time. Theo had lost count.
> 
> Liam turned toward his boyfriend of several months, pointing at the tie and pouting. Theo grinned and walked toward the shorter teen, expertly tying the bowtie and turning him back around so that they both faced the mirror. Theo wrapped his suit-jacket constricted arms around Liam's shoulders from behind and they met eyes in their reflections.
> 
> "It was from my dad." Liam spoke softly. "The Christmas after he and my mom divorced, he sent me that, from his new home in Italy."
> 
> Theo continued staring at their reflections, not wanting to break this tender moment. It wasn't often that Liam talked about his birth father. Theo had the impression that they'd grown apart over the years, since he clearly never visited, but the only information Theo had about the man was from Jenna, who still spoke with her ex-husband on occasion.
> 
> "I don't think it's how he meant it, but I took it as a symbol of how some of the most heartbreaking things in life are inevitable. Sometimes bad things happen, and they mean the end of something, and that's just the natural order of things." Liam explained, bringing a hand up and running a thumb gently across the fabric of the chimera's jacket, before smiling softly. "You look good, by the way."
> 
> "Thanks bub." Theo smiled back, trying not to look as sad as he felt at the memory Liam had shared with him. He kissed the younger man on the cheek. "Nowhere as handsome as you though."  
> 

Liam walks toward the moving box, giving the globe a considering look.

Liam reaches for the packing tissue and Theo tries to bite his tongue and let the usually irritible werewolf do as he pleases, but he fails.

"Hey, bub?" Theo speaks, causing his boyfriend to jump, as if he'd forgotten the chimera was there at all. "You know this will always be your home, right? That this stuff isn't going to disappear if you don't take it, just because you're moving?"

"Theo what-" Liam grunts, clearly antagonized.

"I'm just saying." Theo holds his hands up in surrender. "You can take that if you want, but I'd rather not have something in our new place that reminds you that bad shit happens, and you can't stop it. Because, while that's true? It's not true for us."

Liam stares at his boyfriend, anger draining away visibly, replaced with a sad, pensive look.

"With us, Liam?" Theo whispers, looking down at the comic books he was supposed to be sorting through, unable to say the rest of his peace while looking at his boyfriend. "I think I've proven that not even death can keep us apart. I will never leave you."

Silence fills the room as Theo pours his attention into picking out which issues and series should go with them to their new apartment in San Jose. He can hear Liam moving around and rustling packing tissue, but he keeps his gaze turned away to avoid any further meddling in Liam's packing.

A dark shadow falls over Theo as he flips through some well-preserved issues of Hellboy.

"Five minutes." Liam says as Theo looks up at his face, blocking the light from the lamp. "I need a break."

Theo accepts the hand that Liam has held out for him and lets himself be led to Liam's perfectly made single bed, one of the only things that looks like Liam still lives there. They wont have use for it in their new apartment, and it will come in handy for guests, as the Geyers are letting them take Theo's bed from the guest room.

As they cuddle up together for a few minutes of rest, Theo slowly takes stock of the bare walls, the empty desk, the gutted closet, and stills when he sees the snow globe back on the shelf where it came from.

"I believe you." Liam says as he nuzzles into the crook of Theo's shoulder. Theo responds by wrapping a strong arm around his boyfriend's torso and planting a kiss on his forehead.  He inhales deeply before kissing the same spot a few more times.

Liam laughs lightly, pulling Theo closer to him and tilting his head up to press their lips together instead.

They move their lips against each other lazily for another minute before Theo pulls away.

"C'mon, bub." Theo 'tsk's when Liam protests petulantly, trying to crowd in for another kiss. "We gotta finish, it's almost midnight. There will be plenty of time for that when we get settled into our apartment."

Liam beams at him suddenly, any trace of annoyance at being pushed away gone.

"Say that again." Liam whispers.

"What?" Theo quirks an eyebrow at his grinning boyfriend. "Our apartment?"

"Yeah." Liam exhales reverently. He looks back and forth between each of Theo's eyes, too close to comfortably make eye contact. "Have I said 'thank you' yet, for this? For moving with me, so that I could be closer to school? I mean, this is your home too, and you're just uprooting it all for me."

"Liam." Theo pulls away further, just to make sure Liam can see how serious his expression is. "I love your family. They're my family too. They always will be. They've taken care of me in ways that I never knew family could. But leaving this house and this town... It isn't even remotely difficult. I will go anywhere with you, no questions asked. My home will always be wherever you are."

Liam's eyes squint as he swallows with difficulty and nods. He leans forward, and Theo meets him halfway with a gentle kiss, rich with emotion that Liam can't express with words. Theo pulls away, smiling at the werewolf whose eyes were still closed in an effort not to cry.

"Let's go, bub." Theo pulls completely back, getting up and turning to their packing to give Liam a second to gather himself. "Lots to pack for _our apartment_."

Liam lets out a choked laugh of joy from behind his chimera boyfriend and gets up to help once again.

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. This was an exploration in writing, in case anyone noticed the different tense.


End file.
